


Fluffcember of Quanta - Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Edition

by MalpaisQuanta



Series: Fluffcember of Quanta 2020 [4]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Genre: Fluffcember 2020, Gen, protagonist is called Tadano here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: Collection of drabbles based off of prompts from the fourth week (22 to 28) of the Fluffcember list written up by Doop on Twitter. These seven are set in the Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey universe.
Series: Fluffcember of Quanta 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Reminscining - Tadano and Jimenez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are listed [here.](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321)

“Hey, Jimenez.”

Bugaboo and Jimenez both turned to the sound of the voice. “Tadano.”  
  
“What do you remember of America?”  
  
“The fast food. The corporations. The politicians who hired mercenaries to cause conflict.” Jimenez rolled a shoulder, and Bugaboo copied him. “Why?”  
  
“You don’t have any good memories?”  
“I do. But those are for me to remember, not to tell people.”  
  
“Then hold onto those memories.” Tadano sat down next to Bugaboo. “Once we get out of here, you and Bugaboo can make some more.”  
  
“If. We still don’t know where we are.”  
“Hell, sir. But we’ll escape, I’m sure.”


	2. Promises - Alex and Louisa

“The three humans who caused the creation of the world you are from are known as Jimenez, Zelenin and Tadano.”  
  
The world which was destroyed by the Schwarzwelt. Alex took those names to heart.

“What you will do is not my interest, Alex. You and George will be alone within the Schwarzwelt. I cannot aid you.”  
  
She nodded. It was her against three humans.

“So you must promise to survive.” Louisa smiled. “Without you, all hope for a better future for the humans is lost.”  
  
“I promise to survive,” Alex said. “I will not die before my mission is done.”


	3. Letters - Zelenin

_Dear Mother,_

_In a few days’ time, we will depart for the Schwarzwelt. The various members of the investigation team carry themselves in the manner I expected of them. Commander Gore has made a fine leader for us all._

_Two new Americans arrived today. Jimenez and Tadano. While I do not know much about them, Commander Gore believes they will be of great help to us. I am not sure about Jimenez, but Tadano is a respected military soldier. I am sure we will get along._

_Hopefully, I will write to you again when this is over._

_With love,_

_Zelenin._


	4. Dancing - Tadano, Zelenin and Jimenez

“Dancing is not very professional, Tadano.”  
“Maybe not, ma’am.” Zelenin shook her head as Jimenez started trying to do the robot. “But we can’t do anything until we reach the next Sector. Dancing counts as exercise.” Tadano joined in, earning a chuckle from Jimenez.

  
“You are soldiers from the UN. How can you treat this as a joke?”  
“Oh, but we’re not.” Jimenez looked at Zelenin. “When we arrive, we’ll be professional. But with nothing to do for a while…”  
“Join in, Zelenin. I promise Jimenez won’t laugh.”

By the time they arrived, Zelenin had gotten the robot dance down.


	5. Clothing - Tadano

“Is something wrong?”

Tadano briefly pulled at the fabric of his Demonica uniform. “There’s no stretch in this material. Is it supposed to be skin-tight?”  
  
“No, they are not. Perhaps you were issued the wrong size?”  
“No. This was specifically tailored to fit me. All Demonicas are supposed to be able to fit their wearer.” Tadano experimentally bent his arms. “But there’s no pull when I bend my arms.”  
  
“Tadano?”  
“Who commissioned these outfits? I want to know what material they used.”  
“I-I’ll get right on that.”  
  
Tadano fiddled with the suit for a moment longer. Such a strange outfit…


	6. In Nature - Zelenin

The tundra of Antarctica, despite being inhospitable for humans, was quite a beautiful sight.

Zelenin ignored the awed sounds coming from Tadano as he looked out over the ice. The tundra in Russia was far more impressive than the one here. And had more people too.

Once this mission was done, she’d have to ask the crew of the _Elve_ to come see it. Maybe Tadano and Gore, too, if they weren’t going somewhere.

Before then, they had this Schwarzwelt to take care of first. They were the best in the world at what they did.  
  
This wouldn’t take long.


	7. Tears - Tadano

The sight of the Earth from here was beautiful.

Tadano tried to blink away the tears that fell as he looked at the planet before him. The planet that so many of them had died to protect. That he now protected.

“Alert. The Schwarzwelt is returning.”  
  
He wiped away the remaining tears, turning to Arthur as he grabbed his helmet. This was the fourth time it had returned. This would be the fourth time he would destroy it.

Had Zelenin and Jimenez known how beautiful the world was in this state?

Had Gore and Alex known?

He hoped they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I'm not fully familiar with the cast of Strange Journey, but hopefully everyone enjoyed this anyway!


End file.
